wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cheetah
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881 AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER PLAYERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Cheetah Appearance: Cheetah is a SandWing-SkyWing hybrid. She is five, and very very small for her age, often being mistaken for being three, or even two. She has reddish-gold scales and the SandWing poison barb tail, but her head and body resemble a SkyWing more, though her scales and ruby red horns are SandWing like. Cheetah has large amber eyes that make her seem very delicate, and she has gold scales in a wavelike pattern from her head to her tail. Her ruff is like a SandWing's and is pale gold like her wing membranes and underbelly. Her claws are the same color as her horns, and as thin as sticks and as sharp as a thousand swords. Personality: Cheetah is shy and not much of a talker, and though she isn't a pushover, she always finds herself dragged along to take the downfall along with her mischievous half-sister Dawn (Dawn's page:http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn). Cheetah is very smart but not very outgoing, preferring to watch Dawn bask in the limelight from backstage. She prefers to be alone, unless she is with Dawn. Cheetah adores her older sister and often wishes they were full sisters instead of half-sisters. Abilities: Cheetah is very smart, knowing much about Pyrrhia and the five main tribes, as well as a tiny bit of information on TempestWings she discovered in an untouched part of her father, Sunstrike's large home library. Cheetah has a prodigious memory, and is a skilled fighter, though she hates to fight, a result of her mom, Sheen's former occupation being a SkyWing guard. She is also deadly accurate with her SandWing poison barb tail. Weaknesses: Cheetah is very shy, often letting Dawn do all the talking for her. She is very timid and hesitates to jump into anything new. She also listens to Dawn more then her own judgment, hating to have to make her own decisions. Cheetah is an obsessive neat freak, and she is a horrible flamer, once accidentally burning out the eye of a guard in her father's large estate. As a perfectionist, Cheetah also dwells far to long on things, so making a mistake can cripple her trust in herself for weeks. Preferring studying to physical activity, Cheetah is also a weak flier. History: Cheetah lives in a large estate east of Dragonet of Destiny era Possibility with her mother, Sheen the SkyWing, her father, Sunstrike the SandWing, and her half sister Dawn the SkyWing. She died seven years after Clearsight's imprisonment of Darkstalker (mentioned in the book Wings of Fire Lengends: Darkstalker). Cheetah grew up in luxury, something she quite enjoyed, while Dawn yearned for adventure. On the way back from a trip to Queen Scorpion's stronghold for Dawn's sixth hatching-day, Dawn got them 'lost', and then got them actually lost, resulting in Dawn dragging them to the mountains as fast as their wings could take them... (fanfiction coming soon!) Gallery: Cheetah.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Hybrids